Day of the Sorcerers
"Day of the Sorcerers" aired as the first episode of season four of Sofia the First, and the eighty-second overall. It was also produced as the first episode in season four. Summary Cedric joins the Order of the Wand, who will finally help him take over the kingdom of Enchancia once and for all, but his friendship with is putting his agenda in doubt. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Princess Jun * King Roland II Villains: * Cedric (redeemed) * Wormwood (redeemed) * Wriggley * Grimtrix * Baron Von Rocha (no lines) * Morgana * Greylock * Tiny wizard (only appearance) * Grumpy wizard (only appearance) * Pumpkin's master (first full appearance) * Shusher (no lines) Other characters: * Coachmen (no lines) * painter (only appearance) * Wu-Chang * Merlin (cameo) * Marshak (no lines; cameo) * Chester's master (photo) * Baileywick * Queen Miranda * Prince James * Princess Amber * Cordelia (mentioned only) * Goodwyn (mentioned only) * Winnifred (mentioned only) * King Roland I (mentioned only) * Grand Mum (mentioned only) * Princess Ivy (mentioned only) * King Magnus (no lines; via magic orb; cameo) * Queen Cecily (no lines; via magic orb; cameo) * King Marcus (no lines; via magic orb; cameo) * Princess Vivian (no lines; via magic orb; cameo) Locations * Hexley Hall ** Conjurers Conference (only appearance) * Mystic Isles (first appearance; painting; cameo) * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Dungeon (only appearance) * Royal Preparatory Academy (mentioned only) * Rudistan (via magic orb) * Zumaria (via magic orb) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Kite * Medusa Stones (only appearance) Vehicles * Stage coach Cast Songs * "My Evil Dreams" Connections to previous events * and Cedric return to Hexley Hall, where they last went to in "Hexley Hall". * Wormwood can talk to Cedric because of a potion that fell on the former in "Hexley Hall". * Sofia was last Cedric's apprentice in "Cedric's Apprentice". * Grimtrix and Wriggley tried to get the Amulet of Avalor in "Hexley Hall". * Baron Von Rocha wants revenge on Princess Vivian after what happened in "The Princess Prodigy", the previous episode. * Cedric last met Morgana in "Gone With the Wand". * Greylock was an old friend of Cedric's in "Baileywhoops". * Cedric has been trying to steal the Amulet of Avalor since . * The stained glass window of Sofia and her family made in "A Royal Mess", appears near where the royal family is sitting. * Cedric helped Sofia save Royal Preparatory Academy in "Substitute Cedric", and defeat Princess Ivy in "The Curse of Princess Ivy". * did some mean things to Sofia in Once Upon a Princess. Notes/trivia * The writer, director, and storyboard credits have now been moved to the front of the episode, following the episode's title card. The executive producer credits are now underneath the series title card. * This episode foreshadows the main new arc of the season, involving the Mystic Isles. Errors * Morgana and the two other unnamed members of the Order of the Wand's take over of their kingdoms weren't shown. Their capture wasn't shown, either, along with Baron Von Rocha's, although it can be assumed that he and Morgana were stopped by Princess Vivian's family and Merlin, respectively. One of them, however, was Pumpkin the cat's master from "Hexley Hall", who reappears in "The Royal School Fair", implying that he was never caught or perhaps was forgiven the same way Cedric was. * It's implied that Merlin lives in a kingdom of his own when all he does is live in a castle in an unidentified piece of land, which is either on the border of Enchancia or near it. Morgana lives in the same area, but since Enchancia is Cedric's domain, it's unclear where Merlin would be off to other than his own home, where Morgana would likely go to, to exact her revenge. * What Marshak tried to do to save his kingdom is unclear, since his kingdom is the same one Cedric tried to take over. * Nika Futterman's credit of "Sorceress" (the painter) is missing the second "e." External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) }} Category:Episodes